


It's you

by ChiYI



Category: mVmD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiYI/pseuds/ChiYI





	It's you

他把自己摔进足够柔软的床里。维吉尔跟在他身后拉上了房间的窗帘，将阎魔刀放在了叛逆旁边，靠着柜子。

“又在胡闹。不注意安全。完全不顾及大局。青春期。”已经完全不用像是在赌气这样的描述，他确实是在赌气。不给维吉尔开口的机会，但丁抢先一步一口气报了自己想象中维吉尔要说的每一个词。

对方脱下身上的大衣挂在衣架上，但丁每说一个词维吉尔就配合的点一下头。等到但丁说完之后，他靠在床上，双手抱臂：“不解释一下裤子为什么这么短？青春期的但丁小子。”

“我发誓这不是我的问题。”但丁抱住枕头，歪着头盯着维吉尔，“昨晚穿它的时候它还很正常，今天出门的时候就变成了这个样子。我还想问问凯特是不是她对我的裤子做了什么愚人节惊喜。”

十几岁的孩子心直口快，眼睛里也没什么杂质。其实两个人相处了那么久，维吉尔也确信这样的但丁是按照自己的想法，一点点塑造出来的，符合他所有掌控欲的但丁。

但他无法克制的还是会在但丁的脸上，看到以往的影子，偶尔还是会想起那个已经成年的弟弟向自己举起大剑的样子。

他想或许他始终在背负着那把贯穿他胸膛的叛逆生活，无论是过去，还是未来，又或者是现在。

“到我这来，但丁。”维吉尔轻声说着，他努力的想把脑袋里曾经的阴影抹去。但丁一跃而起，像只巨型犬一样十分精准的扑到维吉尔的身上，坐在他的跨间，曲折的双腿紧紧的夹住对方的腰。

维吉尔决定假装没有看见那条短裤在但丁坐下来之后甚至连大腿根都快要遮不住的现实，反正扔掉这条裤子也只是几秒钟的事情。

“我已经好几天没有和朋友出去了，再没有社交活动我真的会死。”但丁歪着头，有些不满的看着自己哥哥，“我已经满十四岁了，真的就不能？让我自己放纵一下？”

果然又是跟朋友出去的问题。“如果你说要去图书馆我还能接受，你们每次出去的地点都是酒吧，我很担忧你交友的质量问题——”

但丁举起双手摆出一个投降的姿态，“我一点都不想像你一样每天都坐在办公桌前，无趣的重复电脑工作。”他直勾勾的盯着维吉尔，露出了一个有些自信的笑容。“我只想过自由简单又快活的生活。”

维吉尔微微皱起眉头——自由吗，他是不会放给但丁自由这种与背叛画上等号的……

“我知道你不太喜欢Jamie那家伙，但是他跟我出去就是为了告诉我一个道理。”但丁自顾自的回答着，又像只精力充沛的小野猫一般跳下床在床边一堆他的衣服里翻找。“该死，放哪里去了——哦在这。”

年长的哥哥还没来得及起身看看自己弟弟在做什么，又被猛扑上来的少年压在身下。他眯着眼，看清了但丁手里抓着的两样东西。

一个无法看清里面东西的不透明正方形小袋子和……虽然被遮住了一小半但露出了润滑剂字样的管状物。

“要把喜欢这种，呃，情绪，传达给那个被喜欢的人。”但丁说到一半挠了挠头，斟酌了一下用词之后快速的说完整句话。

喜欢。真是个奢侈的事物。维吉尔没有想过这种情绪有一天，箭头从他弟弟的身上延伸，而另一段指向了他。他一时之间喉咙干涩，不知道要说些什么缓解一下。

少年也没有给他开口的机会，笑嘻嘻的凑过来在他的嘴唇上点了一下。而后少年眼光灼灼的盯着他，毫不胆怯的开了口。

“嘿维吉尔，和我做爱吧。”

维吉尔从未想过会在自己弟弟的口中听到这句话。在Yamato带他回到这个现在之后，他一直小心翼翼的克制着自己对但丁的情感，他不知道要怎么样面对但丁。

他爱但丁。他想掌控但丁的一切。他也不吝啬于将自己的所有分享给但丁。

然而他收获的却是一滩死寂。

四下无人之时，维吉尔也会自嘲他就算回到了过去，也依旧像个被蒙住眼睛，在苍茫的旷野独自行走的旅人。他的心脏明明装满了那个人，却依旧空空荡荡，填满了抓不住的风。

他努力的克制着自己，眉头皱起来像是但丁扔给他一张全是空白的数学卷子。

倒是但丁因为自己说了那么露骨的话而自己的哥哥没有给予想象中的回应，脸颊上燃起一片红晕。

难道自己做的不对吗，为什么都不回应我一下。

他恨恨的撇着嘴，索性压根不去看维吉尔的脸，偏着头自顾自的把上衣脱了。也没做过多的纠结，他扔下手里的东西，研究自己这条有些紧绷的裤子到底是要正常脱了还是撕开来算了。

“所以你和Jamie那些家伙，出去泡吧就是为了跟人上床？”

这家伙怎么能说出这么过分的话。但丁恶狠狠的抬起头，发现自己哥哥表情虽然看起来平静，但是眼神冷酷的像是能杀人。

“维吉尔我警告你最后一遍，不许那么说我的朋友，”但丁逼近自己哥哥的脸，他脸上害羞的红晕还没完全被怒气赶走，“还有，我只想跟喜欢的人做爱。”

“就是跟你，听懂没。我只想跟你做爱。”

但丁想自己的哥哥真是个该死的控制狂魔，就仿佛是什么洁癖一样。在他咬牙切齿说完这句话之后，维吉尔脸上的面具终于破碎。他还没反应过来，对方坐直了身子，手掌温柔的覆盖着他的后脑勺。

他在和维吉尔接吻，这感觉真不错。虽然经常在酒吧里看朋友和别人接吻，但是自己来做又是另外一回事。但丁一边有些笨拙回应着维吉尔在他舌尖掠起的侵略，一边双手费力的将自己那条来历不明的紧身裤扒了下来。他总觉得好像听见了布料撕开的声音，不过无所谓了那裤子肯定没机会再穿了。

维吉尔看着跪在自己身上撕开裤子的少年，还在发育时期的男孩子身形还算偏瘦，因为长期扛着那把叛逆手臂肌肉也已经有了雏形。虽然嘴里喊着十分直白的话语，但是脸和身体都有些不好意思的红了起来。

哦，又没有穿内裤。

他刚刚准备指出这被他责备了无数次的坏习惯。但丁又重新趴在他的肩膀上，在他脸上亲了一口。

“快脱，你磨磨蹭蹭的。”

他十分老实的从自己哥哥身上爬下来，留给对方充足的脱衣空间。他其实一直也在偷偷好奇，每天坐在电脑前的维吉尔会有时间专门跑去健身房做训练吗。他觉得应该没有，但是维吉尔身上始终如一的肌肉让他不经怀疑Yamato的作用之一就是给维吉尔的一天多增加几个小时。

但丁虽然没怎么系统的锻炼过自己身材，但是背着叛逆杀那些不受维吉尔管制的恶魔还是需要他不断进阶的追求力量与速度。他以前还会偶尔问问维吉尔等自己像他那个年龄的时候会不会也有这样的身材，但是但丁后来发现这是维吉尔少数不多一定会黑脸的问题之后他也没再问过。

不过为什么维吉尔胸前会有道疤痕。但丁来不及思索，就被维吉尔紧紧抱住。

仔细想来连洗澡都没有一块过的两个人也是第一次这样赤裸裸的贴在一起。但丁清清楚楚的感觉到对方的阴茎此刻与自己的紧密贴合。也只有嘴上像身经百战一般的处男神经质的推开了维吉尔，脸上的红晕更加重了一些，空出来的手挠着自己的短发，眼神移到了床下的地板上。

维吉尔对他的表现十分满意。“啊，我懂了。”他挑了挑眼睛，“毫无经验。”

“草！我好歹也看过，呃，教学录影带！”但丁收回了眼神，本来准备好好反驳自己的亲哥，但是看着对方玩味的眼神，想到好像对方说的也没什么问题，泄了气，只好找别的地方发泄。“搞得好像你不是毫无经验一样，你跟很多人做过了？！”

“没有，我也算是新手。”对方回答的十分干脆，但丁更没有感觉到对方因为这个回答而变得泄气。

他才不会这么容易就输给维吉尔！

冷静，想一想那个教学录影带里第一件事是什么。但丁在脑海里对自己加油打气。他深呼吸一口气，伸出手握住了维吉尔的阴茎。

他的第一次梦遗其实没过去很久，那晚他和狐朋狗友偷偷溜去了酒吧，那些已经成年的家伙随随便便就泡上了妞各自快乐，他喝了两杯就兴致缺缺的从一群捏着他脸蛋说着弟弟好可爱的比基尼姐姐中间溜走。走到后巷的时候偏偏碰上了一对打野战的家伙。他无意偷窥别人，但绕道的时候偏偏看见那个操人的家伙一头银发。梦遗来的顺理成章，他梦见他和维吉尔在暗巷里接吻，做爱，维吉尔吻他肩胛骨时一阵酥麻的电流感穿透他全身。

然后他醒了，床上一塌糊涂。

想到这他尾椎又像是触电般不受控制的一阵舒爽，笨拙的手在维吉尔的阴茎上下来回套弄。他专心致志的盯着自己手上的工作，完全忽视了对方的表情。

维吉尔其实在内心里是相当清楚自己弟弟性感的无以复加这种事实。但是真的看到认认真真低垂着眼的少年，他无法自持的想要去弄伤他。

想要看他流血，想要看到他被操到失神的样子，想要看他呜咽着认输的样子。

他凑过去，从但丁的喉结一路向下吻，舌头在乳尖打转又狠狠吸吮了一番。少年的呼吸因此而变得急促，青涩的身体也颤栗着，仿佛对方给予的刺激再多一点都不能够承受，手里的动作也因此而缓慢了下来。

维吉尔挤来不知道但丁从哪里弄来的润滑剂涂在手上，靠近但丁的那一刻对方还是因为恐惧条件反射的往后缩了缩。

他不是很意外，眉眼温柔的笑了起来。

“给我一个吻吧，但丁。”

少年听话乖乖的凑了过去，舌尖在维吉尔的口中不太熟练但很努力的肆虐起来。他摸索着但丁还未被开发调教的后穴，手指小心翼翼的抽动。完全是第一次的原因，但丁的身体紧绷的像是下一秒就要被恶魔进攻。虽然被但丁撸到一半猛然结束硬在那里很难受，但维吉尔还是努力的想让但丁留下对于第一次做爱美好的印象。

“放松，我会慢慢来。”他说完便用亲吻安抚着但丁的情绪。他好像记得，很多年前，在斯巴达的花园里，他也是这样安抚着因为受伤而不安哭泣的弟弟。

伤害但丁对他来说，还是太过难的事情。他可以用手中的刀刺向每一个障碍，唯独但丁挡在了他的路上，他只能束手就擒。他看着但丁眼中逐渐被情欲染上迷蒙的色彩，仿佛心里那个风洞又被填满了几分。

做好防护措施，确认过但丁的后穴已经足够湿润柔软。他将但丁的腿分的更开一些，扶住自己已经憋了很久的阴茎。

“但丁。”

但丁不由自主的屏住了呼吸。

与自己的长相相差无几，但无论从眼神还是哪里都可以感受到更为凌冽气息的男人笑了笑，一边说一边填满了他的身体。

“我爱你。”

被填满的瞬间他不知道痛苦和快乐哪个来的更多一些，维吉尔并没有留给他过长的反应时间，脱下常年带着手套而显得更加白皙的手按在他的腰上，开始了不断的开合进出。

他不断的呜咽着，随着维吉尔不断加快速度又加猛力道的动作，快感从他的身后一波一波扩散到全身。他十分配合的摆动着臀部，迎接每一次的撞击。对方也并没有让他的前面闲着，两个乳头被维吉尔轮流用舌尖画圈挑逗。

他自己笨拙的套弄自己的阴茎，模糊不清的喊着维吉尔的名字，虽然在后面的刺激下，他已经差不多到了快要射精的边缘。

“嘿维吉尔。”他努力了半天，终于说出了完整的句子。

“嗯？我在。”

但丁看着自己哥哥的脸，快感已经模糊了他的理智与逻辑。他看着对方深邃的蓝色眼睛，甚至思考起了里面是不是黑洞，他为什么看不穿里面究竟有些什么。张了张嘴，被快感充斥的他声音越来越小。

“我也，我也爱你。”他说。

维吉尔觉得自己的耳膜被洞穿，耳朵边只剩下了轰鸣声，他看着脸色潮红的少年，在那一瞬间他无法感觉到心脏的存在。

再无那个未来了，多好啊。

他吻着他的弟弟，两个人一起达到了高潮。


End file.
